Avatar: The Revenge Of The Fire Bending Assassin
by S.H.I.E.L.D-Agent-Phoenix
Summary: Imagine if Zuko and Azula had a Sister long forgotten  *Please be nice, it's my first fanfic* *oh and please review*
1. Prologue

hiya, I'm just here to say I dont own Avatar Characters a part from Felix, enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Underneath the Fire nation palace, there was a prison, but had chains on the door and fire proof walls and doors and inside it was a girl with long brown hair up to her hips wearing black and silver assassins clothes ( Ezio's Assassin's clothes at the beginning of Brotherhood but in black and silver) with two swords, two hidden blades, 20 throwing knives and a crossbow, who had a tan and was 16 years old

The girl was Zuko's and Azula's forgotten sister, called Felix who had betrayed her Father the king Ozia by using force against him and ended up here in the prison but not for long since the failed invasion left a lot of damage and the king wasn't around yet so she got up bringing out her sword and stabbed straight through the door and started cutting it until there was a shape big in of to fit through and left till she was away from the Fire nation

"I will return King Ozia" she vowed blasting herself towards the Western Air Temple, unknown to her that Zuko and the Avatar gang were


	2. First Lesson & Loss Of Fire

**Before:**

"To master Fire bending you must give it fuel to burn" said Zuko clearly frustrated leaning on a water fountain while Aang nodded and peformed some moves that Zuko had showed him, but without any fire coming out like it should

"No, no, no, you're doing it wrong" growled Zuko who had stood up practically pulling his own hair out "like this" said Zuko after calming down and performing a few moves that he had shown Aang, but instead of a boulder sized fireball, came at smoke

"What the" growled Zuko performing the same moves again with the same result

"I felt the heat of that one" teased Aang causing Zuko to face him in fury

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE" shouted Zuko at him in frustration

"Maybe it's the altitude" Aang shrugged sitting on the water fountain with Zuko calm again

"Yeh, possibly" muttered Zuko looking at his hands

**That Night: **

It had got dark while the gang went to have dinner, having a bowl of rice but Zuko refused to eat and stood next to a pillar in the dark, thinking over what just previously happened

"All right everyone listen up" ordered Zuko walking out of the dark into the light while everyone became quite

"I have lost my fire bending" said Zuko which caused Katara to laugh

"It would have been better if you had lost your fire bending before you started hunting the avatar, it would have made it allot easier for us" laughed Katara rather rudely

"If I don't find my Fire bending, the Avatar will have to find another fire bender" growled Zuko which got everyone to shut up


	3. First Sight of White Fire

It was the next morning with the gang still exploring the area after Zuko and the Avatar left not noticing someone coming

"Hey Katara, where do you think they're going" asked Suki watching the sky, leaning on a pillar while Katara had walked up smiling

"I don't know, but Zuko better not hurt him, cause if he does, he'll answer to me" growled Katara clenching her fists

"Don't worry Katara" said Suki simply shrugging with Sokka walking towards them smiling

"Hi Katara, Hi Suki, what yeh doin" he asked standing in between them

"Ah nothing just looking at the sky" answered Suki shrugging

"Hey what's that" said Katara pointing at something in the sky causing them to look

"I don't know" said Suki using her hands as binoculars

"It looks like a girl...heading straight towards us" said Sokka screaming the last part preparing his boomerang

"She's a fire bender but her flames are different from the ones we've fought" gasped Katara while the girl landed on the opposite side of the canyon entering a building

"flames or not she's a fire bender, the enemy" screamed Sokka while Toph had come to see what the commotion was about

"Hey what's Going On" she demanded

"There's a fire bender here" gasped Suki

"She doesn't know where here yet though" said Katara sighing in relief

"She's different, she not the enemy" said Toph who had used the ground to feel the vibration of the fire bender who was blissfully sleeping in the house unaware of them

**That Night: **

Zuko and the Avatar came back with their fire bending back to full strength and were performing some moves

"Zuko, do you know anyone with white fire" asked Suki having finished eating while turned to face her thinking

"Why" asked Zuko curiously still thinking

"Because we saw this girl, who is a fire bender but produced white flames instead of the orangey ones that you have today, entering a house opposite ours" answered Suki with curiosity filling her voice while Zuko had the look of surprise on his face

"Yes I know one but she died ages ago, trying to stop Ozai from invading the water tribe which cost him dearly and killed her with power no one imagined he had" said Zuko with a hint of sadness

"Who was she" asked Suki wearily

"She was my sister, the only sister that wasn't corrupted like Azula" answered Zuko looking at the night sky


	4. The Attack & Revelation Begins

**The Next Morning:**

Everyone was awoken by the sounds of bombardment sending them into chaos

"What's happening" screamed Suki while Zuko ran outside to find that Azula was attacking smiling evilly seeing her brother there

"Well hello Zuko, I heard you've joined up with the Avatar, The Enemy" growled Azula going into a fighting stance

"Azula, what are you doing here" snarled Zuko also getting into a fighting stance, both not noticing the mysterious girl coming their way after been awoken until she sent a blast of white flames at Azula who fell onto the hard floor utterly confused

"**Che cosa stai facendo qui**" she said in pure Italian going into a fighting stance also while Azula just smirked and got into hers as well

"I don't know what you said but who are you" asked Zuko wearily facing her

"I am Felix the Master Assassin" she answered with an Italian accent

"Now that we've done our little introduction, prepare to die" said Azula screaming the last part while firing large fire balls in blue at her who sliced them in half with her sword

"Death is not an option for me, you on the other has" growled Felix performing some move which created five huge white fire balls all heading towards Azula while Zuko watched in fascination

Unfortunately Azula managed to block four of them but the fifth sent her flying off the edge into the foggy canyon so Felix turned to Zuko ready to fight but Zuko just stood there in amazement

"Aren't you going to defend yourself or what" growled the mysterious girl with an Italian accent

"We're not here to look for trouble" said Zuko going into his stance once more while the gang had come out of the building in an attack stance

"**Qual è il significato di questo**" she said getting into her stance again

"I don't what you just said but surrender peaceful or by force" threaten Sokka with his boomerang out

"She said what is the meaning of this in Italian" stated Suki gaining everyone's attention

"What" SUki said when she noticed everyone looking at her in surprise apart from Felix who smiled a bit?

"**Chi siete**" Felix said cautiously sheathing her sword away

"Now she wants to know who we are" translated Suki smiling walking forward

"I am Suki" she said pointing to herself "That's the Avatar, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko" Suki continued pointing at the people who she said the name was

"What's your name" asked Katara stepping forward and stopped near Suki

"My name is Felix, the Master Assassin" Felix answered with an Italian accent

Suddenly Azula appeared blasting herself up into the sky

"Well Felix, you traitor to the fire nation, I'm sure father would want to hear about your survival" cackled Azula blasting off towards the Fire nation.

(**"Che cosa stai facendo qui"** means "what are you doing here" in Italian)

("**Qual è il significato di questo**" means "what is the meaning of this" in Italian)

("**Chi siete**" means "Who are you" in Italian)


	5. Discovery

**I don't own any character's besides Felix**

* * *

><p>After a while Zuko managed to get out of shock and had walked to the assassin wearily and cautiously<p>

"Who are you, and who's your father" asked Zuko wearily

"I'm Felix the master Assassin, and my father is unfortunately Fire Lord Ozai" growled Felix walking off into the darkness and disappeared completely

"Zuko, who was that" asked Suki wearily while Zuko turned round dumfounded

"She's my sister" answered Zuko simply looking at the sky as it started raining

* * *

><p>Later the Avatar group including Zuko had moved to Zuko's old house on ember Island unknown to them that Felix was closely following them<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter but the next hopefully will be better<strong>

**And Please Review**


	6. URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT, PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!:  
>SOPA IS BACK AND BASICALLY WANTS TO TAKE OUR IMAGINATION AWAY FROM US, SIGN THIS PETITION TO HELP STOP THEM FROM TAKING OUR IMAGINATION AWAY!<strong>

**Link to the petition:** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

Another note:

I will get back to writing out the chapters in my stories so bare with me and maybe I will if SOPA is stopped


End file.
